


Gisburne. Guy of Gisburne

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Kudos: 3





	Gisburne. Guy of Gisburne

Ричард Львиное Сердце прочистил горло:

— Благородные леди и лорды! Я собрал вас, чтобы обсудить ряд важнейших государственных дел. Во-первых, мой предстоящий очередной поход на Континент…

— А Гизборн поедет с Вами, мой король? — заинтересованно спросил кто-то слева.

— Во-вторых, мне необходимы еще деньги для моего войска: провиант и фураж…

— Кстати, Вы обратили внимание, как Гизборн прекрасно держится в седле? — прозвучало откуда-то справа.

— Кроме того, наше славное рыцарство…

— А когда Гай стал рыцарем?

— Ему необыкновенно идут доспехи!

Король с силой стукнул немаленьким кулаком по столу:

— Да сколько можно! О чем ни заведешь речь, все сводится к Гизборну! Пора положить этому конец! Да, кстати, где он? Я что-то его здесь не вижу. Надо позвать его и сказать, что он нам надоел, и мы его видеть больше не желаем.

Высокое собрание с энтузиазмом зааплодировало оратору, и многоголосый хор рявкнул:

— ГИИИИИИЗЗЗБОООООРН!!!

Вопль перешел в скандирование:

— Гиз-борн! Гиз-борн!

Вызываемый опрометью скатился по лестнице и, косолапя и неуклюже размахивая руками, рысью пробежал через зал, торопясь предстать пред светлые очи государя. Глядя на вспотевшее от старательности ошалелое лицо, Ричард с трудом собрал расползшиеся в улыбке губы в суровое выражение:

— Так дольше не может продолжаться, сэр Гай! Куда ни повернешься — везде вы! О чем ни заговоришь — все сводится к обсуждению вашей персоны. Мы все, начиная с меня, помазанника Божьего, и заканчивая этими славными благородными разбойниками, чувствуем себя всего лишь массовкой, этаким фоном, на котором блистает потрясающий Гизборн.

Ричард чем дальше, тем больше распалялся, багровея и брызжа слюной.

— Да что ты себе позволяешь, мальчишка!

Гизборн потрясенно хлопал белесыми ресницами. Леди и даже некоторые лорды млели. Локсли обиженно сопел.


End file.
